


爱屋及乌的历史性体验

by DoubleAirQForMyDearest



Category: Hey Say JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleAirQForMyDearest/pseuds/DoubleAirQForMyDearest





	1. Chapter 1

【一、B君的场合】  
Bullet总觉得，Commander近来有点不对劲。  
这份不对劲绝不会是因为自己经常出门在外不了解基地内的事情——毕竟Doctor偶尔会透露近况，自己每次回去也都黏着恋人不放过一分一秒。  
那大约是，比如说，Commander订购了一箱东西——“Commander居然也开始网购了，我真害怕我们的开销会爆炸”来自Geek的证词——神神秘秘地拿回房间把门一锁，三天都没有出来。  
比如说，Scope在楼梯拐角偷偷截住自己，耳语“Commander刚刚看着你的背影时，笑得特别诡异！”。所谓诡异，Scope不出大事肯定不会用这种词汇。  
再比如说，当自己贴在他门口偷听的时候，会听见他用非常欢快的声音说“超面白いでしょう、れんちゃん”  
所以这个“れんちゃん”是谁？这个“れんちゃん”就是重点！  
“果然是Commander背着我找了别的女人！”在休息室里的沙发上，他一边打滚一边哭诉企图打动Rapid Fire加入自己的“声讨Commander”阵营——虽然眼泪是用眼药水滴出来的。  
“也可能是找了别的男人，别多想。”然而今天的Rapid Fire跟以往不一样，大约是注意力丝毫没放在自导自演虐恋戏码的Bullet身上，学习Doctor的毒舌技巧。  
于是Bullet就更纠结了。  
“是男人的话就更可怕了。Fire你想啊，他那么天真纯洁善良很容易被坏人骗的，万一被别人勾搭到手吞吃入腹不是超可怜的吗？”  
Rapid Fire很想提醒这个妄想症患者一件事情，那就是任何正常人都不会觉得Commander“天真纯洁善良”——当然不是说Commander城府深肮脏邪恶，应当说Commander是个冷静沉稳完美的优秀指挥官，虽然最大的弱点目前来看是某只占有欲爆表的大兔子，但是在其他人面前是有绝对的威严在的，什么“勾搭到手吞吃入腹”都不可能会发生。就算退一万步，他还是优秀的双刀流杀手，别说勾搭了，任何心怀不轨的家伙还没近身就被干掉了吧。  
但是有点懒得提醒他了，反正他也意识不到。  
于是Rapid Fire一边应付着“对对对超可怜快去保护他啊”一边继续专注于植物养护杂志的仙人掌护理板块。  
仿佛是被鼓舞了一般，Bullet从地上一跃而起。  
“那么我就去了。”  
去哪里？在Rapid Fire跟上他的思路以前Bullet就迈开仿佛有两米长的腿直奔到Commander的门前。  
“指纹认证，Bullet，还需要临时密码。”电子音中多出了半句，让Bullet感到疑惑。  
不过按照Commander一贯的思维，临时密码不外乎就是——  
“大兔子今天不准上我床。”“错误。”  
“冷兵器就是比热兵器好用。”“错误。”  
“やまちゃん我错了快让我进去吧。”“错误。错误三次，锁定。”  
Bullet有些懊恼地坐在门口。  
他的Commander桑今天可能是讨厌他了。不，可能是从过去的某天开始就彻底放弃他了。  
这份恐慌并非是毫无来由。他曾经多次询问Commander愿不愿意和自己一同去出任务，常年搭档Rapid Fire表示这么做并没有机动力上的问题，可是Commander从来没有答应过。  
即使只是小事也能折射出很多东西。再怎么不愿意肯定，他也悲哀地发现Commander在躲着自己。


	2. Chapter 2

【二、C君的场合】  
天知道我这是在想什么。Commander想着，心脏跳跃的速度加大到极限，一边喝水镇静一边目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的人。  
当基地的指挥官本该是辛苦的，不过这个基地只有九个人，一半以上的成员日常工作是往外面跑，剩下俩科研人员窝在研究室，他也不方便离开基地，训练之余反而比谁都要闲。  
无聊就看剧。结论是SHINOBI推荐的月九土九剧都不好看，他为了打发时间开始随便浏览库内资源的时候，发现了一部优秀完结作《粉饰水晶夜》。  
然后被主役演员圈饭了。  
那个男孩子演技超级棒的啊！演精分的角色也演得那么到位！  
他抱着草莓坐垫雀跃了很久，然后猛然间心底一冷。  
对方的名字是白木莲吾，长相和Bullet如出一辙。  
如果说Bullet是把“冷静的射击机器”、“欢脱的缠人大兔子”和“霸道的攻”融合在一起的存在，那么白木莲吾就是，能够把这三种感觉分别演绎出来，并且过程圆润柔和，不会有突变的不适感的，世界上的第二个Bullet。  
很微妙。总觉得能了解白木的话，也能更了解Bullet。  
这样的想法诞生之后就再也没能消去。  
于是Commander订购了该剧的原作小说和蓝光BOX，买了所有能买到的有关白木的杂志以及他的街拍生写，命令SHINOBI查到白木的推特账号——并强迫SHINOBI对整件事情守口如瓶。  
一来二往地闲聊，Commander和白木的关系熟络了起来，直到连电话号码也交换了，开始语音聊天。  
是和Bullet一模一样的声线，只是语气柔和一点。  
Commander觉得跟他交流很快乐，没有跟Bullet单独呆在一起的时候不是要哄着他就是被压着做这种奇怪的展开，就是单纯的交流着从天上划过几颗流星到昨晚剪了指甲这些说日常不日常却又有点小心动的事情。  
陷得好像有点深了。意识到这件事情的时候，Commander和白木已经结识了两个星期。  
“りょうちゃん的本名是什么可以告诉我吗？”此时白木在电话那头问。  
Commander下意识地张口，吐出的是自己的代号。  
然后电话被对方挂断，只剩下嘀嘀嘀的声音。  
之后的一星期，所有发过去的信息都像是石沉大海。  
就在Commander整理了心情想要走出这件并没有什么结果的事情的时候，一封委托书寄到了Sensations的任务募集信箱里。  
“委托内容，在明天的XX节颁奖仪式上杀死俳优白木莲吾。追加请求，希望是由Commander亲手处理。赏金，一亿。请千万不要拒绝。”  
“谁会寄这么奇怪的委托啊，虽然我们是杀手，但也不代表我们什么请求都接，更何况这人凭什么命令我们？”处理列表的临时工Sonic Hunter吐槽，把内容展示给Commander。  
Commander眸光一暗。  
思索片刻，他对Sonic Hunter说道：“你叫Bullet处理这个任务。”  
亲手将乱成一乱糟的线团再弄乱一点，是不是会更好玩？


	3. Chapter 3

【三、B君的场合】  
自己的“总不能拿把枪冲进会场开枪射杀吧狙击的话Scope更擅长实在不行还有Rapid Fire到底这种任务为什么会落到我头上”的推脱并不成功。  
在一次都没有看见Commander的前提下代替他去做这样的任务是一种好的选择吗？  
最后Bullet还是只能认命地带上Scope为他精心保养过的M99，并表示“失败的话全是它的锅”然后出发。  
狙击的话只能选择露天会场周围的大楼，再考虑到自己的狙击水平，Bullet选定了一处多层仓库的天台处，架好枪，掐表等白木莲吾上台。  
天台上只有一阵一阵渐冷的寒风。  
他一边在护目镜里瞄准领奖台，一边细听监听耳机里的声音。  
等听见白木的名字以后，他终于第一次见到这次的目标的正脸。  
就像是在照镜子。他猛地推开枪站了起来，心情复杂起来难以平复。  
是谁要让Commander杀死这个长相酷似自己的人？他为什么指名要Commander？而Commander为什么要把任务交给自己？  
对于答案他是一头雾水，但他明白，细思恐极。  
每一个环节都经不起推敲，但串在一起莫名和谐，并且愈发恐怖。  
他放弃了，他选择让任务失败。  
在他开始收起枪的时候，一个初听熟悉细听奇怪的声音在他身后响起。  
“你比我想象中要高大啊，Commander。只是，为什么不继续下去呢？”  
他回头，却只是跌入了更大的谜团里面。  
身穿黄绿色外套，长相酷似Commander的某个人正看着他微笑，在他的指尖，有银白色的小刀反射着阳光。


	4. Chapter 4

【四、俳优的场合】  
白木莲吾是最近频繁出现在公众视线中的新人俳优。  
在收视普遍低迷的情况下，他的出道作《粉饰水晶夜》收视率低开高走，最终回收视达到令人瞠目结舌的20%，这是他和他所属的公司都没有预料到的事情。  
随即公司决定了该剧的蓝光BOX的追加发售，同时续作电影，并且会有两部特典SP。  
娱乐杂志的取材计划从月初排到了月末，CM从化妆品到爆米花跨越不同领域。探探经纪人的口风可知，可能还会多一个衍伸广播剧。  
突然之间工作多了起来，突然之间火了起来，他做梦都没想象过自己能仅凭一部剧就达到这个地步。  
白木莲吾所不知道的是，他身上有一个开关。拨到ON的时候他可以完美地融入一切角色，不管是冷厉的还是热情的。他在剧中诠释了自己的实力，受到瞩目也算是实至名归。  
“接下来有什么安排吗？”坐在保姆车里，他问前排的经纪人。  
“通告、通告、和通告。莲，这几天还是住在市中心别回去了。”  
考虑到日程，他不得不同意这个建议。  
虽然恋人会很生气的，但是现在他也没办法说不。毕竟这条道路是自己选择的。  
在闭目养神之前他刷了一下推特，一个新的好友出现在屏幕上，名字是“R•Y•C”。  
他点开和对方的私信栏，发了一句“你好”。  
对方秒回“你好，关注你很久了，觉得你是一个心思细腻的相机控呢，可以聊聊吗？”  
心思细腻？相机？  
先称赞自己再聊自己最感兴趣的话题？白木莲吾立刻兴致盎然。  
随即展开对话，一直到抵达目的地他都意犹未尽，用最快的速度发了一句“下次再聊”才收起手机。

契机是相机，但很快两人的聊天内容偏离主题并再也没能回去。  
只要是有了空闲时间，白木莲吾就会打开推特去找被他称为“りょうちゃん”的新朋友。而不是给恋人发点东西。  
不记得是谁先提议交换电话号码来听对方的声音。  
“もしもし、れんちゃん？”只记得第一次听见的声音仿佛敲击在心脏最柔软的地方。  
和恋人如出一辙的音色，少了急躁和迫切，多了舒缓和期待。  
“りょうちゃん”吐出对方的昵称后就有点说不下去了。  
还想听见更多。  
恋人是绝对不会打电话来聊天的，只会通过邮件传达变得冰冷的关怀。  
恋人把一切主导权都抓在手里，向来只有自己等他来的份，没有他等自己的可能。  
如果闭上眼睛去听りょうちゃん的声音的话，会有被恋人关心的错觉。  
这种错觉，白木莲吾私心想着，再感受多少次都不够。  
所以在聊天的时候，他闭着眼睛，让听筒里的声波转变成围绕在身周的怀抱。  
就算只是在说昨天晚上天上划过几颗流星，也会变成“靠在恋人的肩膀上数星星”的精神图景。  
就算只是在说修剪指甲这种琐碎的小事，也会变成“恋人牵起自己的手，有些笨拙地操纵指甲刀修剪”的温暖画面。  
他的声音弥补了和恋人在一起的时候错过的悸动，以至于在挂掉电话以后，白木莲吾会感到无边无际的空虚。  
假的毕竟是假的，りょうちゃん再怎么像恋人也终究不是恋人。  
可是自己的工作比以前忙了很多，那些片段状的琐碎时间只有和りょうちゃん一起度过才行。りょうちゃん仿佛永远有空闲时间，每一次铃声响起不到三秒就会被接起，声音也永远温柔。  
恋人是不能接受“好不容易的交流竟然只能持续这么点时间”的，恋人的温柔几乎完全感受不到。  
那么就只能在再见以前酝酿一下情绪了。

所幸繁忙的日程只进行了两个星期，白木莲吾终于可以回自家公寓里好好睡一觉了。  
回到房里沐浴之后，他只裹着浴巾躺在床上，先给恋人发了一条“我现在在家里”然后就打电话给りょうちゃん了。  
之后的对话还是一如既往的日常风格。  
他的姿势从躺变为趴——反正就是怎么舒服怎么办——的时候，背上一沉，手机被抢走，嘴也被捂住。  
熟悉的热度和触感证明这个侵略者是好久不见的恋人。  
听筒那边还能隐约听见通话对象说着晚饭的事情。  
而在耳边却是恋人的细语“问他的名字，快点。”  
心知自己根本不可能拒绝的，所以白木莲吾就问道：“りょうちゃん的本名是什么可以告诉我吗？”  
恋人按了免提，于是りょうちゃん的话立刻响彻整个房间。  
“Commander。”


	5. Chapter 5

【五、杀手的场合】  
听见名字以后，蝉就挂了电话，从白木莲吾的身上下来。  
“不准备好好解释一下吗莲吾？这个通话对象的事情。”站在地毯上，蝉顺手取出小刀，一边擦拭一边发问。  
白木的表情有些僵硬。  
“蝉，你别多想，りょうちゃん只是朋友，没什么好解释的——”  
“是吗？你的通话记录可不是这么告诉我的。两个星期了吧？除了你的经纪人你只联系过这一个人，难道你没有别的朋友了？”  
“真的只是朋友，而且我们都没见过面。”  
“那是你没见过他。他说不定早就知道你的真实身份了。莲吾，你怎么总是学不乖呢？”  
蝉微笑着扯下浴巾。  
“我……”羞赧的红晕爬上白木的双颊。  
“你现在比以前火了，会有很多人盯上你。比如说这个Commander。在我的世界里这可是一个响当当的名字。”  
尽管从五年前Commander组建了Sensations以后他个人的丰功伟绩就不再有那么多人传颂了，但是蝉还记得这个代号的拥有者“千人斩”的事迹。  
“りょうちゃん也是杀手？”白木的声音没了底气。  
蝉点头。  
杀手永远是杀手。而令他心凉的是，这个杀手盯上了他的恋人。  
和普通人相遇相爱实在是太危险了，所以为了恋人的俳优梦和平静生活的愿望，他尽量改变自己的工作周期，专门留出时间陪伴恋人。  
受限于工作性质，他也确实比较少考虑恋人的需求。  
但是这并不代表他的恋人可以背叛他！而且还是背叛他去依赖一个一定心怀不轨的人。  
蝉从没考虑过“如果Commander只是对方随口扯的名字而已，和那位大杀手没有关系”这种可能性。  
“你什么时候把浴巾还给我……”白木低声央求着。  
蝉俯身吻住恋人有些干涩的唇瓣，用力吸吮后探出舌头，在对方的口腔中肆意掠夺，交换着津液的同时满意地看着对方从挣扎到享受全程的表情——一如既往。  
他的恋人永远这么配合。  
也正是因为这样，绝对不能让任何人有可乘之机。  
估计着恋人所有的氧气应当都被自己夺走之后，蝉离开恋人的嘴唇，将手边的被子打开盖在他身上。  
“欸？蝉，今天不做吗？”白木一脸的不敢相信。  
“你也辛苦了，所以等你恢复好一点以后，连本带息，要把欠我的喘息全部还上。”  
其实是因为有更重要的事情要做。不管怎么说都想知道Commander到底要做什么。  
如果要引诱那个家伙上钩的话我还握有怎样的诱饵呢？蝉在离开房间的时候想着。  
大概只能赌上我所拥有的一切了吧？

“要敌人亲手杀死自己的恋人。这种奇葩的事情也只有我能办到了吧？”在自己的家里，蝉一边从水里捞牡蛎一边自言自语。  
在露天会场暗杀一个人。  
即使是擅长用剑的Commander也只能改用狙击。毕竟持剑闯会场不是一个杀手应当选择的道路。

于是在约定的那天，蝉目送恋人进入会场后离开。  
凭借出色的第六感以及杀手之间冥冥之中的互相感应，他很快找到了“Commander应当会选择的狙击地”。  
果不其然，他看见某个身影正在起身——等等，他还没开枪怎么就要走？还有，我记得秘闻里说Commander应当和我差不多高啊。  
“你比我想象中要高大啊，Commander。只是，为什么不继续下去呢？”  
不开枪的话，可能问题更大条了。  
盯上的目的如果是杀死，那还可以通过反杀或是策反消除隐患。  
但这个人如果是想把莲吾从我身边夺走，把莲吾变成他的东西，那就可怕多了。  
视野中的Commander回头，他的脸上带着挡住了容貌的护目镜。  
“你是——”  
“我是委托人。事实上我是想要见你一面，因为我的恋人也就是你的目标人物之前承蒙你关照了。”  
“等等，你让Com、啊不我是说我来杀死你的恋人？”  
“我想你应当早就知道他是白木莲吾了吧？所以你才努力地勾引他不是吗？你不可能挖角的，如果你愿意放弃他，我还能让你活着离开这里。”虽然说出这话的时候心里没底。还没和Commander对战过，但这种有传说的家伙很难应付才是。  
反正自己是蝉，活过夏天以后见不到秋天的样子，就象是人生一般，经历了今天都不知道还能不能有明天。大不了经历这一战死掉。  
但是死掉以后莲吾不就危险了？Commander不就能直接带走莲吾了吗？  
就在蝉开始脑内小剧场，天使与恶魔分别出场陈述理由的时候，面前的Commander摘下了他的护目镜。  
于是蝉呆立在原地。  
Commander长得居然和莲吾一模一样？  
这个问题变得更加棘手了，他心想，因为设想的理由都变得不够充分了。  
沉默之中，唯有天台上的冷风还在继续吹。


	6. Chapter 6

【六、B君与杀手的场合】  
“虽然很不好意思打断你，但我并不是Commander。我是他的同伴Bullet，是他把这项暗杀任务交给我的。”  
情况又一次转变。  
蝉冷峻的表情坍塌成哭笑不得的姿态。  
“你让我梳理一下。你不是Commander，但你长得和莲吾一样，然后你是来杀莲吾的。等等，我这是在做什么孽啊。”一边说着一边想要跪下去。  
Bullet当即决定补刀。  
“事实上，你长得和Commander几乎一样。”  
这句话说出口，两人在电光火石之间发现了惊人的真相。  
“我的Commander居然看上了你的恋人？！”Bullet首先叫出声来。  
“你的？那照这个节奏，Commander是爬墙来挖角我的莲吾？！”  
气氛变得僵硬，两人正处于剑拔弩张的阶段。  
Bullet只觉得眼前闪过一连串残影，危机感大作，他举起枪挡在自己面前。果不其然，蝉的小刀刺在枪托上，发出钝钝的声音。  
“啧。”蝉的左手挥着另一把刀斩落。  
比Commander的要短。  
Bullet回想着Commander的动作，扭转身体化减蝉的攻势，然后伸手到腰间取出手枪，果断扣下扳机。  
就算和Commander长得一样也不会让他有丝毫迟疑。  
但是蝉以难度超常的姿势躲过了子弹，他的腰向后折出一个恐怖的弧度，子弹擦过他的衣摆。  
随即以比刚才更快的速度刺向Bullet的双腿。  
Bullet心知不妙，决定开挂。他手腕一抖，将手枪边缘的翻盖震落，按下里面的按钮。  
暗红色的屏障从中展开，将蝉和Bullet分隔在两边。  
“靠，这是什么黑科技？”蝉一脸的不敢相信，停下动作，用刀尖刺了刺屏障，确定了一件事情，那就是以他的能力没办法打破它。  
“你猜啊。”Bullet的枪已经做好准备，只等扣下扳机——由无限火源的能量支持所构造的真红之壁是可以透过同源的子弹的，换言之，蝉的生命已经成为Bullet能够随意夺取的了。  
但是他突然想起了白木莲吾，那个就像是镜子里的自己一样的人。  
如果杀死了自称为白木莲吾恋人的面前的棘手杀手，那个人会伤心的吧？  
同为杀手，但是两人并没有工作上的冲突，最多说两人的矛盾在于长相。  
这就有点微妙了。  
“蝉，我有一个提案，你想不想听听？”  
“哈？你开什么玩笑？现在可是在对战中啊。”蝉一边说一边用小刀继续徒劳地刺着屏障。  
“你不是担心白木莲吾和Commander之间的事情吗？老实说，听完你的形容之后我也非常担心，所以你愿不愿意跟我合作？”Bullet目光真挚。  
蝉犹豫了一下。  
“你说来听听？”  
“明天你有空吗？有的话就带上白木去一个地方吧，我也会带上Commander，到时候一切就水落石出了，不管是出轨还是没出轨。”  
蝉的表情变得凶狠起来：“你才出轨，你全家出轨，我的莲吾才不会出轨。”  
但最终还是同意了。  
等到蝉把刀子收起来后，Bullet才收回了真红之壁。  
两人面面相觑一会儿。  
“我跟你确认一件事情，你叫什么来着？”  
“Bullet。”  
“哦好的巴雷特，你该不会是攻方吧？”  
“不是巴雷特是Bullet，你能不能好好发音啊？跟Commander一样不擅长英语——什么？你说攻方？我当然是攻啊。”  
他仔细打量了蝉一会儿。  
“啊啊啊！你的意思是白木莲吾是受？！”  
“Commander居然不是攻？”  
两个人在心里骂另一个自己不争气，居然被别人压——啊不，是被别人在床上打败。

“不管怎么说，我们就约在明天下午四点半在青山咖啡馆，确定了？”  
“对。不见不散。”  
两人各自踏上归程。  
对于Commander和白木莲吾来说，某把由他们点起的火，到了被熄灭的时候。


	7. Chapter 7

【七、惩罚的场合1】  
Bullet回到基地的时候与Sonic Hunter擦肩而过。据其事后回忆，当时Bullet的表情严肃，仿佛要吃人一样。  
Bullet打开控制室大门的时候，Commander正坐在位子上看书。  
抬头注视着Bullet进门关门走到面前，Commander微笑着问：“任务怎么样？”  
“你觉得很好玩吗？那个白木莲吾的事情。”  
并不算怒气冲天地发问。  
Commander没有看他。  
于是Bullet干脆利落地拽过Commander的椅子，弯下腰，强行吻住Commander的嘴唇，并以类似撕咬的方式折磨他的下唇，然后用舌头入侵，以完全一边倒的方式把Commander逼到穷途末路。  
“你疯了？你在干什么？”Commander用了很长时间才推开Bullet，此时他满面潮红、轻微喘气。  
“你先解释一下，过去的两个星期你都在和白木莲吾聊什么好吗？”  
“我没有什么好解释的。”  
“你就只是利用指挥官的特权浪费基地的资源两个星期去跟别人的恋人调情而已，对吧？”  
Commander听出Bullet的语气不善。  
“你杀了他？”  
“怎么可能。再怎么说我都跟他长得一样，我根本下不了手。但是对你，不好好惩罚一下你是不会记住的。”  
Commander心中警铃大作。  
“你不能够——”  
“やまちゃん，我想提醒你一件事情。”Bullet靠近Commander的耳朵。  
他所说出来的每一个字都让Commander身体发抖。  
“你不是Doctor，我也不是Rapid Fire，所以我并不可能容忍你的一切，毫不保留地让你主导一切。”  
Bullet曾经在由Geek发起的快速换装比赛中摘得头名。当时他的成功来源于脱衣服的速度很快。  
尤其是脱别人的衣服。  
Commander的作战服外衣的拉链被拉到最下，低领口的黑色背心被轻松撕开，露出有点苍白但正在泛起粉红色的胸膛。  
他的胸肌与腹肌完美地展现在施暴者面前。  
Bullet将Commander紧紧压在金属的椅子上，从他的脖子到小腹一路亲吻吸吮，留下星星点点的红印。  
Commander根本无法抗拒Bullet带来的快感，在疲软无力的几下挣扎之后就只是伸手揪着Bullet的头发，压抑着自己的呻吟。  
很快裤子也被除去了。  
Bullet引以为傲的完全对称的双手抚摸在Commander最脆弱的地方，以两人都非常熟悉的速度与方式上下套弄抚摸。  
将所有敏感的地方全部都照顾到。  
Bullet手上的薄茧将火焰点得更旺。  
“嗯......等等......慢一点......”  
两个星期都没有亲密接触过Bullet的Commander还没有找回以往的默契。  
两人再次亲吻，Bullet的手没有停下，速度加快，直到听见Commander无法抑制的低呼才停止。  
白浊喷溅在他的手上、衣服上、地上。  
Commander的表情已经可以用迷离来形容了。  
“你要......进来了吗......”  
按照以往一贯的节奏，这个时候就该扩张扩张然后走向灵肉合一的巅峰——但是并没有。  
Bullet的衣物都还完好地套在他身上。  
他从口袋里取出某样东西，有些粗鲁地将Commander翻了个身，毫无润滑与缓冲地将那样东西刺进Commander身体最柔软的地方。  
忽视Commander几乎演变成惨叫的声音，他的另一只手摸出遥控器状的东西，按下按钮。  
看着他最爱的人因为剧烈的震动从椅子上滚到地上。  
“等等......ゆってぃ......停下来......”  
在情事之中，当他开始用昵称叫他的时候，就代表他受不了了。  
“这是惩罚哟やまちゃん，今天我是不会放过你的。”  
将Commander从冰冷的地上抱进怀中，Bullet虽然在他的脸上亲吻，却并没有停止在对方体内的那样东西。  
直到Commander在痛苦和快感的双重折磨下再次将白浊射在他身上，他才按下按钮，松开了Commander。  
取出那样东西的时候他还露出了不舍的表情。  
“和やまちゃん相性很合呢，这一根。”  
Commander蜷伏在地上根本无力说话。  
“明天陪我出去一趟吧，やまちゃん。你不说话我就当默认了，好的，明早我来接你，早点睡。”  
看着Bullet走出房间，Commander无法办法挽留。  
结果什么都又回去了。  
人前他是威严与冷漠并重的指挥官，板着脸被一只大兔子调戏。  
人后他是在恋人身下毫无主导权的承受者，会因为逃避现实一般的实践，被折磨到浑身无力。  
有点想哭，什么话都说不出来。  
觉得自己比之前更加需要れんちゃん了。

“卧槽！我的情趣小道具试做版怎么不见了？！”Geek一边咆哮着一边翻箱倒柜。  
“那些？前两天我看你一直不用就拿走了，都处理给Scope和Bullet了，还有几个让SHINOBI拿去黑市换钱了。”Doctor说得轻描淡写。  
Geek更加抓狂了。  
“你给那两个攻干什么？Sonic Hunter和Commander会被玩死的好吗？！”  
Doctor像触电一样跳起来。  
“完了，我忘了Bullet是和Commander——”  
他冲向控制室，打开门的时候发现里面空无一人。  
地上的东西昭示着刚才在房间里发生的事情。  
“Geek，虽然没有看见实质性证据，但是Bullet恐怕已经用了你的小玩具。”  
“这是你的锅，我本来只是为了让我和だいちゃん能过得更欢乐——”  
“你这恶质的大人快滚！”  
Doctor有种隐约的不祥之感。


	8. Chapter 8

【八、交换的场合】  
蝉和白木莲吾并排站在街边等待绿灯过马路。  
今天白木穿的是高领褐色毛衣、灰白长大衣和黑色的休闲裤，是非常不符合他口味的搭配。作为俳优兼模特，他所具备的时尚素养与搭配习惯和这“胡乱拼凑”出的一身衣服相性小于零。  
这是蝉的杰作。  
他只用一句话让白木乖乖穿着出门了。  
“你要是自己搭配了上街，回头率百分之百。”  
对于白木来说，好不容易能和蝉一起出门来着，他根本不想招引别人的目光。  
他们之间的关系是秘密。  
蝉穿得也很低调朴素，同样是黑白灰混搭。  
在过马路的时候他伸出右手，与恋人的左手十指紧握。  
白木有点疑惑地偏头看他——可惜因为身高差只能看见他的头顶。  
等到了咖啡店后，蝉问白木：“你想点些什么？”  
“就卡布奇诺吧，然后，提拉米苏？一起吃好不好？”  
“好。”  
在付钱的时候白木忽然又加了一句“再要一份草莓慕斯。”  
“你吃草莓？”  
“りょうちゃん喜欢吃啊。”  
如果不是因为今天的目的就是让白木见见Commander的话，这句话足以让蝉当场暴走。  
所以蝉只是表情扭曲了一秒钟，然后恢复冷静，一边追加一边掏钱。  
两人端着食物坐下，白木用小勺子挖着蛋糕，递到蝉嘴边。  
张口的时候蝉的目光落在白木的领口。  
昨晚的记忆逐渐回溯。  
两个人都喜欢低领的衣服，高领基本是为了掩盖某些东西才存在的。比如吻痕。  
每当蝉开始朝着两人之间的亲密互动方面思考的时候，有些东西就停不下来了。  
被修长匀称的双腿环绕的感觉。足以满足更多新的体位的腰部力量。永远敏感的耳垂。甜腻如蜜的呻吟。等等等等。  
蝉当然没什么好害羞的。作为在上面的那位。  
昨晚又搜刮了一遍恋人的身体，大概是考虑到今天要出门才没有按以前的惯例做完全套而是有所保留。  
白木潮红的双颊和盈泪的双眸还在记忆中无法消失。  
而回到现实中——  
蝉忘记自己是在咖啡店里，就揽过白木的肩膀与他接吻。  
可可的微苦的气息流连在两人唇齿之间。  
是苦的啊。  
让蝉清醒了一点。  
分开以后，白木还没能从刚才的迫切动作中平复心情，就被蝉手中的黑色布条蒙住了双眼。  
“要给你一个惊喜。哦还有，这次是要见到Commander和他的恋人。”  
白木点头表示明白。

醒来的时候还能感觉到下身的痛楚。  
Commander觉得自己完全没有力气下床。  
一想起昨天晚上Bullet的所作所为，就觉得浑身僵硬。  
“起床了啊Commander？那就换衣服吧。”  
Bullet把手上的休闲服扔到Commander的床上。  
惊讶于“Bullet站在我的房间里我居然没发现”，Commander艰难地开口：“我知道了，你先出去。”  
“为什么？”Bullet反而欺身向前，凑近Commander的脸，“害羞吗？”  
不对，不应当是这样的。  
眼看着Bullet的嘴唇靠近，Commander用力推开他，身体向后移动。  
无视了Commander的眼神，Bullet掀开被子，跨坐上床的时候将Commander向自己的方向捞，迅速地脱下Commander的睡衣，开始帮他换衣服。  
“我已经向Doctor申请了假期和外出，快走吧。”手指顺便在对方的胸口蹭了蹭。  
“你信不信我滥用职权取消你接下来两个月的假期？”对方冷着脸打他的头。  
“信啊，但那又怎么样？现在你是我的。”  
Commander一时语塞。  
被换完衣服后Commander直接被打横抱起带出房间。在走过长走廊的时候刚好Rapid Fire和Scope从另一边走过来，看见这般姿态的Commander都差点忍不住笑。  
‘很好我记住你们了，等我回来有你们好看，而且我还要告诉Doctor和Sonic Hunter好好修理你们。’Commander心想。  
在去咖啡店的电车上，由于人多，Commander一直被圈在Bullet和车厢壁之间，他可以感觉到这个对他有身高压制的男人一直盯着他。  
所以他持续性盯着地板。  
Bullet此时是有点尴尬的。昨天晚上他大概是昏了头才会对Commander那么粗暴，今天起床以后就一直想着补救，但是在看见Commander以后——就又控制不住自己了。  
就是单纯的想让这个人永远留在自己身边的，那种占有欲。  
“接下来往哪边走？” 车一停稳Commander就迅速下了车，回头看见Bullet魂不守舍的表情，有点担心。  
“这边。”  
之后是一路无言。  
虽然知道他跟在他后面，但是根本不能安心。  
“进去以后我会暂时蒙住你的眼睛，等你坐下了再让你和白木莲吾正式见面，这样可以吗？”  
“知道了。”  
Commander抬起头让Bullet用布条遮蔽自己的视觉。  
Bullet的手指拂过Commander的鼻尖。  
他轻轻颤抖。  
由身边人拉开椅子、入座、身体挺直，Commander等待着某一个瞬间。  
等等，从呼吸声判断，对面是坐着两个人？是れんちゃん和他的恋人吗？  
但是重回光明的时机超出他的预计，对焦完毕时首先看见的是白木莲吾——和Bullet如出一辙的脸庞——随即扫过在白木左边坐着的人。  
惊恐。  
他确定自己是没有兄弟的。  
“Bullet，这是怎么回事？”他的声音充满动摇，手指指着蝉，眼睛看向身边的人。  
“如你所见。你的好朋友也就是长得像我的白木先生的恋人长得和你很像。”

白木莲吾也体验了一番“震惊”。  
但是于他，冲击更可怕。  
りょうちゃん和蝉的相似程度。以及自己和陌生男人的相似程度。  
“莲吾，这位是Bullet，他是Commander的同伴，应该也是他的恋人吧。”蝉看向Bullet。  
“所以……你是早就知道了这件事情才会——”白木莲吾猛地甩开蝉拉着自己的手。  
“不是，我只是单纯地同意你们见面——”  
“你、我、他们、你等一下，我不明白，世界上怎么可能有两个人——”白木莲吾在电光火石之间明白了什么，“你和他约好了来玩我和りょうちゃん的吗？就因为我们背着你们聊天？”  
一石激起千层浪。  
本来正在难得红着脸质问Bullet“你都知道了，那你昨天为什么还要对我做那种事？”的Commander立刻炸毛。  
啊不，是暴走。  
“你给我滚！”他指着Bullet的鼻子。  
“Commander你冷静一下……”  
“那我滚。”  
Commander站起身后，拉住了白木莲吾的手臂：“れんちゃん，跟我走。”  
Bullet和蝉同时起身想拦住他们。  
然而Commander多年练就的身手就像Sensations里大多数人所一直坚信的那样，根本容不得他人近身。  
虽然手上拉着相对而言行动不便的白木莲吾而且还没有带着他的武器。但是他拿起叉子也能完美地格挡开来自两方的挽留。  
随即和还处在状况外的白木——后者撞倒了三四把椅子——飞也似地离开。  
“客人，这种行为会对其他客人们造成困扰的。”女侍应生走到气息还无法平静的蝉和Bullet身边小声说道。  
蝉送给她一记冷厉嗜杀的眼神。  
Bullet立刻向她道歉，然后拉着蝉重新坐下。  
“是我的错，我道歉。提议见面就是一个错误，而且我在昨天晚上还对Commander发火，做了很过分的事情。”  
看着陷入低气压的蝉，Bullet低头道歉。  
“不，我也有错。莲吾对于离开我的这件事没有抵抗，说明我平常对他也不好。”  
在蝉的记忆里，就算两个人真的争吵起来，最后也肯定是自己消气了但是挂不住面子不肯松口、莲吾软下心来先退一步这样的展开。  
从来不会出现他离开自己这样的选项。  
两个人对坐无言许久。  
“蝉，可能Commander会借走白木很久，因为在他消气、主动叫我回去之前，从我这里是没什么办法请他原谅的。”  
“你……这是做攻应有的姿态吗？”  
“为了喜欢的人放弃点尊严又不算什么。”  
蝉别有一番深意地审视Bullet数秒。  
“那我要告诉你一件事情，莲吾是俳优兼模特，接下来还有满满的日程。既然你的Commander借走了他，那你就要负起责任扮演好莲吾的角色，就当是道歉吧。”  
“我知道了。”  
Bullet跟着蝉回白木莲吾的家。  
要开始学习过另一个自己的生活。

白木莲吾跟着Commander坐上电车。  
“りょうちゃん，我们要去哪里？”  
“去我家啊，我带你去看看我的同伴。”  
“我……会不会打扰到你们？蝉说你也是杀手。”  
“杀手……”  
从成为Sensations的Commander的那一刻起，Commander就很少亲自执行任务了。  
因为他被赋予了司令塔的职责的指挥官。  
渐渐地变成基地里除去研究型的Geek和Doctor之外的永久驻守者。  
能劳动他去执行的任务实在太少了。  
——所以和Bullet之间才会变成那样。  
Commander握紧了白木莲吾的手。  
“你会陪我吗，れんちゃん？”  
“会啊。如果你需要的话。”  
几乎是不需要经过大脑思考就能脱口而出的句子。  
白木莲吾想，Commander和蝉的反差大概也是让自己着迷的。


	9. Chapter 9

【九、记忆的场合1】  
蝉躺在那些人的尸体上，从雨衣到外套浸润着鲜血。  
他的身体呈现疲软的大字型，任由大雨浇灌在身上。  
真是没用啊。  
苦笑着责骂自己。  
只是一件非常简单的工作——把这条街上的十多个地痞组成的小团体全灭，居然让他受了意想不到的伤。  
不知道断了几根肋骨，也不知道腹部到底被捅了几刀，失了多少血。  
耳鸣又加剧了。  
就在蝉想着是打个电话叫岩西过来带自己走呢还是克服懒癌自己站起来呢的时候，他察觉到有一个人在看着他。  
对方站在巷口，撑着格子伞，裹着厚大衣，毫不掩饰好奇的目光，打量着经历了一场恶战的尸体堆——以及其间唯一的活人，蝉。  
蝉伸手去够自己的刀子，但是失败了。刚才的动作牵扯到腹部的伤口，让他的冷汗和着雨水一起流下。  
再这样下去，就算不是因为失血过多，也会因为感染而死的吧。就算被看见好像也没什么不好的了呢。  
蝉开始胡思乱想，直到那个人走到他的面前。  
伞截住了倾盆大雨。  
被血液糊住脸的蝉看不清楚对方的脸。  
只能感觉到对方把自己的双手抬起来绕过他的脖颈，将伞柄安插在两人相靠的胸前，就把自己抱了起来——慢着，这是要做什么？  
但是在挣脱以前蝉就昏过去了，同时消失的是耳鸣。

蝉醒来的时候，身体多年来的杀手本能发出了警告。  
躺在未知的房间里，身上被处理了伤口也缠好了绷带，盖着薄被——奇迹般地没发烧。  
身体有点沉重，但是精神还算亢奋。  
蝉偏过头环顾四周。  
狭小的房间，似乎是卧室起居室饭厅都连在了一起，只有两张木椅子孤零零地放在床边，与破旧的衣柜、书柜交相辉映。  
视线尽头出现的是厨房。陌生的背影在毛玻璃门后动作着。  
当前的印象和昨晚的记忆交织起来，蝉不禁开始怀疑救下自己的意义。  
杀手同僚的话，还不如直接杀了自己。就算是想要一并问出岩西所在之处也没必要给自己这么高的待遇。  
普通人的话，就更奇怪了，是圣母心泛滥？还是纯粹没事找事？  
对方端着托盘从厨房里走了出来。  
“你醒了？”他微笑着走到床边，拉过一把椅子坐下。  
“你是谁？你要做什么？”蝉警惕着。  
“我是白木莲吾。我要给你一点东西吃。”  
“为什么？”  
莲吾的表情有些迷惑。  
“没有为什么啊。就是很单纯的多煮了一点粥分给你而已。”  
“你别想骗我，告诉我你的目的——嘶！啊啊啊好痛。”  
还没来得及甩脸色就被伤处传来的痛楚击沉。  
看着蝉凶狠的表情变成痛苦的扭曲，莲吾苦笑了一声，从床尾拿过来一个枕头，把蝉扶起来。  
“平静一点。我要是想杀你，能把你留到现在吗？乖乖吃东西。”  
蝉看了一眼莲吾端着的鸡蛋粥。  
然后他的肚子先于他的嘴发出了代表渴望的请求。  
莲吾舀了一勺粥递到蝉的嘴边。  
踟蹰了一秒钟后蝉张口一吞——  
“靠靠靠烫死了！”差点没吐出来脏了被子，然而比较悲惨的是他又扯到伤口了。  
莲吾一脸慌乱地抚摸着蝉的后背。  
“没事了。”蝉基本上可以肯定莲吾是一个完全没有恶意的普通人，所以他开始有点别扭地组织感激的话语。  
舀起下一勺的时候莲吾轻轻地吹了吹粥。  
“嗯，凉了很多。”  
慢慢吃的话，可以感受到鸡蛋的软滑、米粒的柔糯和淡淡的甘甜气息。  
渐渐地就觉得累了。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
“蝉。”  
无意识地回答完问题，蝉在进食过程中睡着了。

类似的事情重复了多次。  
变化的东西是莲吾端来的粥。  
改放蔬菜啊、混一点黑米啊、加一点绿豆啊什么的。  
“你该不会只知道煮粥吧？”蝉一脸疑惑。  
“我以为你只能喝粥。”  
“我是受伤了可是我没发烧啊你就让我喝了这么多天的粥？”  
就好像错过了整个世界的食物一样。  
“那你要吃什么？”莲吾问。  
“烤肉！”  
“……好吧，我尽量。”  
他就像是被打击到一般情绪低落，蝉虽然不知道原委但还是不由得自责起来。  
“啊，你是帮助我的但我却给你提这种要求……你别在意，很好吃啊你做的粥，真的。”  
“没关系，反正是我一厢情愿做的事情。”  
莲吾把碗端回了厨房。  
蝉靠在床头，观察着莲吾洗碗的身影。  
“你是做什么工作的啊？怎么我觉得你每天都呆在家里不出门？”  
“我出门的时候你在睡觉所以你不知道啊。至于我的工作，你都没跟我讲你的。”  
蝉微笑。  
“我是杀手。以杀人为生的杀手。”  
“噢，杀手啊。我是兼职的模特，正以成为俳优为目标努力。”  
“模特和俳优啊不错不错——等等，你对于我是杀手这件事情这么快就接受了？”  
莲吾将洗好的碗放回架子上。  
“为什么不能接受？”他回头，视线与蝉的视线交汇。  
毫无畏惧的平静。  
蝉先示弱，收回了目光。  
他忽然想起一件比较重要的事情。  
“啊，我好几天没洗澡了。”虽然伤口不能碰水，但是头发啊手臂啊腿啊他还是想要清洁一下。  
然而他从莲吾的眼神中读出一些异样。  
“我在换药的时候都帮你擦洗过了。不然你现在还满脸血。”  
蝉忽然脸红。他有种自己被调戏了的错觉。  
莲吾坐在床边的椅子上，拿着一本早已过时的时尚杂志翻看。  
蝉盯着莲吾的脸，包括时而颤动的睫毛、迷惑人心的泪痣、浅粉色柔嫩的唇瓣——  
伸手，拉衣领，扯。  
毫无防备的莲吾被带到床上，双唇被蝉的唇舌攫住。  
舔舐一圈唇肉再撬开牙关入侵口腔，蝉熟练地开疆辟地。  
——虽然莲吾的身体压在伤口上了。  
看着面前的男人从惊讶到迷离的过程也是非常美好的。  
唇分之时蝉捏了一下莲吾的鼻子，莲吾目线上挑甩过来一个不甚友好的眼神。  
“蝉，你这是什么意思？”莲吾坐回椅子上，他的手指轻轻搭在唇边。  
“谢礼之一。不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。你幼稚，还缺乏经验。”

那天下午蝉就能站起来了。  
之前碍于伤，他不大敢动，但是在确定皮肉恢复正常以后，他就明白自己到了离开的时候了。  
莲吾去忙拍摄任务的时候，他一个人在浴室里泡澡，玩弄着洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐。  
大概是为了保养他的皮肤，莲吾有各种精油喷雾乳液。蝉随意地浪费着，心中想着下次从账号里取点钱来补贴一下。  
他裹着浴巾出来的时候莲吾正好回来，皱着眉头看着他。  
“你用了我的保养品？”  
“不行吗？”  
“那你——就染上我的气息了。”  
这个没头没尾的答案让蝉好奇。  
“有什么不好的地方吗？你是嫌弃我还是嫌弃你自己？”  
“没有不好。我只是觉得，你留在我身边的话我会很安心，仅此而已。”  
莲吾将格子伞挂在墙上的钉子上。  
蝉看着那把伞。  
心跳和激动同调。  
他附上莲吾的右耳。  
“从现在开始，由我来分担你的悲伤，承担你的罪孽。你只要做你想做的事情就好了。”  
莲吾的身体如同蝉预想的那样僵住了。  
“你也一样。”莲吾回身，在蝉银色的发旋处落下亲吻。  
紧跟上来的动作是拥抱、阵地转移。有些古老的床板因为两人的重量摇摇欲坠。  
并没有实战经验的蝉虽然马上占据了主导地位，但是还不能熟练地进行后续动作。  
就只是非常笨拙地脱下两人的衣服，毫无章法地在莲吾略显瘦弱的胸口乱摸——而已。  
“蝉其实并没有做过这种事情呢，还这么主动。”虽然在下面，但是莲吾还是忍不住笑了出来。  
“说的好像你很有经验一样。但我不会让你在上面的。”  
用唇扫过裸露的胸膛，指尖像是在玩刀一般抚弄着胸口的两个小红点。粉红的色泽在胸前晕染开，乳尖挺立颤抖。  
“我要是说我有经验，你会杀了我吧？”莲吾伸手触碰蝉隐藏在裤子下面的某个地方，视线在蝉的身上一扫——然后就推开了他。  
就这样停止了？蝉还没来得及说什么，就听见莲吾缓慢地解释：“等到你的身体恢复好了，在我们下一次见面的时候，再继续吧。”  
巨大的失落感和耳鸣一起回来了。明明这四天都没有出现这种情况。  
但是冷静下来回想的话就会记起自己本来的样子。被鲜血和死亡充斥的黑暗和他不是一个世界的。  
衣服重新遮住了莲吾修长的身体曲线。  
这天晚上蝉终于不再是失去意识般地睡着，而是在黑暗中看着莲吾把冬天的被子铺在地上睡下。在黑暗中听见他平稳的呼吸声。  
次日早晨，蝉早起穿好衣服，把莲吾从地上抱到床上。  
“谢谢你。”  
留下一句话后离开。

开门的时候就听见岩西一句“你小子长本事了，这五天去哪里了？”  
“受伤了处理一下。手机坏了，你重新给我配一个吧。然后，我之前的工作——”蝉摊了摊手。  
“条子都替你汇报好了，钱拿好。下一个工作，喏，这个男人，一家六口，灭口，你看看资料。”  
“知道了。”  
将钱、资料和新手机都揣进口袋里，蝉想起一件事情，那就是他惯用的刀都落在那天的打斗现场了。  
“岩西，我的刀——”  
“早就有人给你送回来了。快去工作，这几天我一点进款都没有了。”  
把刀收起来以后的蝉又变回了原来的样子，他今天也只是过着平淡的杀人生活。

“那之后你就这样放过他了？你没有再做什么？”  
“靠谁批准你打断我的？我好心跟你分享我的经历让你揣摩莲吾的心理你居然只关注这种点？”  
“依靠你刚刚的形容我能看出白木是什么人就有鬼了。我什么都没看出来好吗？”  
Bullet坐在白木莲吾家的椅子上，一边玩着杯子一边和蝉闲扯。  
“好吧，这是三年前我第一次见到莲吾的时候的经历。”  
“继续说完啊，比如你怎么上的他——啊不，我是指你们怎么交流的。”  
“那我速战速决。”  
“不不不我要听细节。”  
“他是我恋人不是你的，你要听什么细节？”  
Bullet一脸祈求地看向蝉。  
你跟他真的只有脸像啊能不能别用那样的表情看我啊。蝉后悔自己开了一个不好的头。

上一次一直待在室内，所以蝉没有好好看过莲吾住所的外观。  
有点低矮的一层木造建筑，隐藏在有点混乱的聚居区里，腐朽灰暗的门框，稍微明净一点的窗户被窗帘单向保护。  
小小的名牌“白木”挂在门上。这是一个非常单调的点缀。  
蝉在门上敲了敲。  
脑中回忆起房间内部的构造。  
进门左边是厨房，再向左是浴室——拥有着与房间格格不入的配置的浴室，双人浴缸、豪华的黑瓷砖洗手台、高高的架子上放满各种护肤的瓶瓶罐罐——奇怪的配置。  
离开浴室的话，房间里只剩下老旧的床、衣柜和椅子，还有地上的小桌子。  
唔，狭窄。  
不想让他再住在这种地方。  
口袋里装着今天刚到手的工资——20张半新不旧的福泽谕吉老爷爷——不知道能不能改善一下他的生活。  
或者说，用金钱衡量他们之间的关系是不是太肤浅了。  
踟蹰了很久，蝉才叩了叩门，双耳敏锐地捕捉到里面的主人从厨房走出开门的声音。  
“你来了。”  
映入眼帘的是柔和地微笑的白木莲吾。  
在他说出更多的话以前，蝉进了屋子，关上门，直接将比他高出14cm的模特先生压在门板上。  
“想我了吗？”  
他仰头看对方，看见他抿起的唇角和颤抖的睫毛。  
“想。”  
蝉环住莲吾的脖颈，舌尖在莲吾唇上扫了一圈，滑腻的触感带着隐隐的蜂蜜气息。  
“今天去工作了吗？”  
“嗯，今天有工作，我正准备洗个澡呢。”  
莲吾的牙齿压了压下唇，潋滟的目光落在蝉的眼底。  
“既然要洗澡了，那就再出一点汗吧。”

没有被拒绝的话，结果就是放浪形骸。  
蝉急切地撕扯掉莲吾身上的卫衣、里衣、家居裤，脱下自己的外套，把它们一同丢在门口。  
多年的训练让他轻而易举地把莲吾抱到了床上，再压上去。  
大概他是期待着的所以才没有拒绝。  
抱持着这样的想法，蝉亲吻着身下人依然微笑的甜润双唇，双手在他的胸口抚摸着不够挺的胸肌和敏感的乳尖红点。  
为了在今天不丢脸，他可是专门找楼下影像店老板租了GV碟——租的时候他脸红了，还因此被嘲笑说“你一定是要被压了”。  
不不不，我只能在上面。  
刚伸出舌头还没碰到莲吾的嘴唇，对方先开口接纳了侵入的动作。蝉惊讶于莲吾对于接吻的熟捻，不自觉地就被引导着索取更多——  
立场反了好吗？  
就好像是被教导如何接吻一样呢，明明自己才是进攻的一方。  
触碰牙龈、触碰黏膜，将彼此的口腔完全感受，没有什么地方是禁区的一种相互接受。  
莲吾的双手是扣在蝉的背后的，所以蝉就肆意将手下移，扯下莲吾的内裤，轻柔地圈住还休息着的性器。  
莲吾的身体颤抖了一下，两人如鱼得水的激吻戛然而止，蝉的唇滑到莲吾的侧脸，轻吻着，手上开始动作。  
顺着器官的外形套弄，重重地揉捏柱体，坏心地玩弄底端的小球。  
然后舌头顺势舔过光滑的脖颈，一路向下，在乳尖上打转。  
莲吾已经开始不自觉地把身体更加靠近蝉，他的双手插进蝉的银发中，蝉感受着从发根传来的莲吾的紧张。  
随着情欲的攀升，莲吾的性器完全立起，在蝉的控制中卡在快感的边缘。  
“蝉……”声音软得不像是由男人发出来的。  
“想要释放吗？”  
蝉的手收紧。  
“嗯……别……我……”  
“求我啊。”  
想要虐待他。不是伤害他，就只是看他隐忍着却渴求着的表情。  
莲吾扭动着臀部想要摆脱钳制，蝉有些生气地先选择退让，狠狠一捏，莲吾在挣扎中攀升到顶端，白浊液体喷涌而出，落在两人腹间与床单上。  
他的脸比刚才又红了几分，双眼中氤氲着迷蒙的水汽，身体贴向罪魁祸首无意识地撒娇。  
“莲吾有润滑剂吗？”蝉发问。  
莲吾从床头柜里取出没开封的小瓶子。  
忽视心中微小的疑问，蝉在手指上涂抹了很多冰冷的液体，食指首先探入莲吾身后的隐秘穴口。  
进入的时候并不算困难，内里干涩而温暖，蝉转动着手指将润滑剂涂抹在内壁上，然后一边深入一边加入中指。  
扩张的过程比想象中漫长，蝉的手指被甬道紧紧包裹，一直不能扩张到想要的尺寸。  
他自己的器官已经因为莲吾的高潮被刺激到血脉贲张的边缘了，然而身下的人却没有达到承受的程度。  
真是折磨。  
“我可以的哟。是你的话我能承受的，直接进来吧。”  
受不了啊。被那样的眼睛注视，被那样的声音环绕。  
抽出手指、脱下自己的衣裤，蝉的性器抵在莲吾的穴口，犹豫了一秒后前端推进了甬道内。  
是被紧紧包裹着，但说不上是阻拦，只要蝉用力就会缓缓地进入更多。  
“别太勉强自己。”尽可能说出体贴的话语，蝉将自己的器官没入莲吾体内，然后退出、进入，如此反复。  
最开始还比较慢，但是随着时间的推移和欲望的燃烧，他照顾莲吾的理智完全消失，动作快且猛烈，几乎每次都带着要贯穿身下人的愿望。  
他总是露出隐忍的表情。  
没有呻吟也少有喘息，虽然从他刚才说话的低哑声音可以听出，莲吾已经深陷于情欲，但是现在丝毫没有展现出来。  
莲吾两条光滑白皙的长腿被蝉放在自己的腰间，现在它们尽职尽责地收紧，圈住正在剧烈运动的主人和运动的主导者，随着动作微微颤抖。  
因为期待听见声音所以蝉开始时没有怎么亲吻莲吾。鉴于身下的人似乎是不爱发出声音的，蝉凑到他唇边继续纠缠。  
舌尖描摹出柔和的唇形，略微红肿的色泽如樱桃般甜美，吮吸起来依旧是隐隐的蜂蜜甜香，不会让人上瘾但不会被排斥。  
两人的下体的交合愈发激烈，莲吾的欲望再一次抬头，被蝉的手轻轻刺激着。  
蝉的性器在莲吾的体内一次一次撞击到最深处，与内壁激烈摩擦，热度惊人，内壁的收缩总是在成功之前被再次扩张，难以言表的刺激与快感从下身抵达大脑。  
不需要更多控制，两人同时释放出来，蝉退出莲吾的身体，白浊液体滴落在床上，画出淫靡的图形——与空气中的色欲气息完美融合。  
“清理一下吧。”

莲吾趴在浴缸中的平凳上，两腿分得很开。  
蝉坐在后面，右手举着喷头，左手撑开莲吾的穴口清理着里面的残留。  
沉默无言。  
一旦头脑平静下来，刚才打消的疑问就再次爬上心间——润滑剂。  
其实是有经验的、略显生涩的身体。  
自己完全是现学现卖，看了一堆实战演练的片子以后就来亲身体验了——但是莲吾应当不是。  
“莲吾以前有过这方面的经历了吗？”  
问题还是脱口而出了。  
预想中会颤抖的身体却保持着平静。  
莲吾的姿势完全没有变化。  
“我没有和女人做过。我的第一个男人是你。”  
以奇怪的逻辑串联起来的两句解释状的话语，并没有从根本上解决问题。  
“所以你是不想要我了吗？因为厌倦我了才会——”声音低哑迷茫。  
“怎么可能？”  
喷头没有拿稳，水流喷溅到莲吾的后背上，粉嫩的色调被水珠折射出诱惑的姿态。  
“我就随便问问而已。只要你还要我，我就不会离开。”  
关掉开关扔下喷头，蝉压在莲吾的背上，舌尖挑逗着他的耳后。  
“你又硬了。别顶着我。”  
傲娇式的发言换来蝉微妙的脸红。  
“那就再做一次吧，反正刚清洗过，还很湿润呢。”  
背后入的姿势比面对式要更加紧密，不用考虑两腿张开的幅度是否会对身体造成太大负担。而且经过水的清洗，内壁比刚才放松更多，插入和拔出的动作更加流畅——  
浴室大法好。  
这样想着的蝉比起刚才更加放肆。看不到莲吾的表情给他带来的些许惴惴不安也全都变成了愈演愈烈的渴望，每一次都深入到极致仿佛是为了刺穿对方——不，是为了留下自己存在过的印记。  
“唔……”  
终于听到了莲吾的呻吟，无法压抑的感触在此时此刻升华为推动开关的最后助力。  
“再给我多一点。”  
自己在索取的东西到底是什么？  
因为发现了对方的敏感点而产生了满足感，蝉专注地朝着那个位置碾磨，一次一次，征服的欲望随着身下人的痉挛与后穴的战栗膨胀。  
看不见被自己侵犯的人的表情，只能听见他的声音，尽力压低但是却充斥着满满的情欲。蝉记得莲吾有轻微的自我厌恶情结。  
不想要他不开心。就做到让他忘掉为止。  
腰部的力度毫无保留，撞击几乎永无止境。  
做爱真是比工作累太多了。  
再次释放时两人的频率又一次同步，蝉的旺盛精力逐渐消退，带着轻微的空虚感，他向后坐在浴缸尽头，将莲吾从凳子上捞到怀里。  
好瘦，不管怎么摸都少肉啊，要养胖一点，今晚要吃好东西。  
怀中人的腹部被凳子的边缘压出印子了。蝉将凳子放到浴缸外面，打开水龙头，一边轻抚着红色的印记一边在莲吾的耳边吹气。  
“又要再洗一次了。”  
分辨不出这句话的语气是嗔怒还是不满。  
蝉靠在莲吾的脖子边上磨蹭。  
“毕竟我是第一次，还有很多东西不懂啊。”  
“我们可以共同进步。”  
莲吾微微侧过头，蝉微笑着将他拥紧。  
热水漫过两人的胸口，暖洋洋的很舒服。  
蝉闭上眼睛想休息一下，怀中的莲吾突然动了动。  
“这样的话，我们算是成为恋人了吗？”  
“你确定要和杀手成为恋人吗？”  
双眼蓦地睁开，心间泛起疼痛。  
莲吾明明是“白”，却被自己染黑了。  
“因为喜欢蝉，所以我害怕我会成为你的软肋，最后拖垮你。”  
蝉怔住，没有及时接话，莲吾回过头时两人目线交缠。  
他看见他的眼底没有丝毫恐惧。  
“我会保护好你的。”  
记得自己说过要替他承担一切罪孽，那么现在就到了履行约定的时候了。  
蝉看了看旁边的架子想挑选喜欢的洗发水和沐浴露，但他还没碰到瓶子，莲吾就先取了两个过来。  
比我高不开心。  
两人互相洗头发，黑发与银发被雪白的泡沫包裹着，莲吾修长的手指插在发中的感觉让蝉想起不久以前在床上做的事情。  
微笑着再次接吻，泡沫从耳际滑落，莲吾自然而然地骑在蝉分开的双腿上——拿起喷头帮蝉清洗泡沫。  
洗完头发以后到清洗身体，亲密的身体接触免不了互相点火，蝉只觉得口干舌燥想要再进行一次灵与肉的交融，然而莲吾回绝了他的提议。  
“我射过三次了。”  
“这不算什么理由啊！”  
“就是不准你进来!”  
这样的对话太黄暴了，蝉自觉听不下去。  
莲吾的双手伸到水下握住蝉的性器，先是有技巧地玩弄根部的小球，再仔细抚摸过柱身，在顶部随意戳着。  
被玩弄的感觉真不舒服。  
然而在蝉做出对策以前，莲吾的头就凑近了胀大起来的器官，张口含住。  
温热的口腔的包围让蝉几乎把持不住。莲吾的舌头刺激着他的器官上的所有沟壑，自然而然产生的吞吐动作更是让蝉有一种正在做爱的错觉。他终于忍不住扣住了莲吾的头努力地向他口中挺进，并很快缴械。  
莲吾抬起头来的时候蝉看清他唇边的星点液体闪烁着淫靡的色泽。莲吾的喉结上下滚动，将所有的液体都吞了下去。  
“为什么？”  
蝉用手抹去莲吾唇边的液体。  
“想把你的一切都留下来。其他的东西我都不想要。”  
依然是没有逻辑的言语。但是蝉已经不想探究更多了。

洗完澡擦干身体，两人在地板上铺开冬天的被子，赤裸着滚在一起。  
“蝉真的是给我带来幸运的人呢。蝉走了以后，事务所打电话给我，说是有三本杂志上的版块要给我。虽然是受众比较小的几种时尚杂，但也聊胜于无。”莲吾靠在蝉的胸口说。  
“很快莲吾就能成为俳优的。”  
“这才刚开始啊！”  
蝉揉了揉莲吾的头发。  
“你累了，睡觉吧。”  
他的身体柔软在他的怀中，不设防备。  
希望每天都能见到这样美好的他。  
也就是从这一天开始，冷血的杀手蝉在工作之余多了一个挂念的对象。  
不是杀人前握紧的刀刃，不是电话中岩西的唠叨，也不是水槽中蛤蜊的吐息。  
是名为白木莲吾的恋人。

“他居然还愿意和你交往。如果是我，我根本不能容忍这种见面不规律还被对方完全操控一切节奏的人当我的恋人。”Bullet的第一句听后感让蝉想要打他。  
“行行行你可以的。好啦，我讲完了，到你了。”  
“我？你要我讲我和Commander的事情？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“可是白木的性格特点——”  
Bullet话音未落，门铃就响了，外面的人的声音有些急切：“莲？还有五分钟就到时间了，今天有杂志取材。”  
蝉和Bullet面面相觑。  
“你要是砸了莲吾的名声我就杀了你。”  
这是Bullet记住的最后一句话。


	10. Chapter 10

【十、记忆的场合2】  
白木莲吾站在更衣室里，面对着整排一模一样的作战服目瞪口呆。  
“欸，你们的衣服就只是这样？”  
该如何形容这些杀手的穿衣品味呢？  
“这里是公用的更衣室所以只放着作战服。私服都在房间里。啊不，我带你来这里的目的不是这个。我是希望，れんちゃん能扮演Bullet呢。”  
“噢噢，好的。”  
只是作战服啊，那就好那就好。  
莲吾马上接受了Commander的要求。  
其实简单想一下也是可以理解的。普通人进入杀手的基地嘛，又是Commander的一时心血来潮，不希望给其他同伴带来更多困扰的想法无可厚非——只是，这么做该如何收场呢。  
莲吾在心中思考着，手上则是在脱自己的衣服，换成Bullet的装束。  
虽然是模特出身的俳优，身材也可以算是标准的衣架子，但是穿上Bullet的衣服还是会有不和谐的感觉。Commander便捏了捏莲吾的胳膊，手感果然不如Bullet。  
“是肌肉量不足吧？”  
有点怀念Bullet的手臂。明明是射击系的杀手，手臂的肌肉却很发达，在线条与力量上比不过自己，但也足够迷人。  
——以及，总是要在特定的运动中才会展现出他的肌肉的用途，这点其实很……让人羞耻啊。  
赶紧打消了念头，Commander带着莲吾走出房间，顺着走廊前行。  
“虽然说着扮演，但是我并不清楚Bullet桑是怎样的人呢。”  
“他算是那种对于自己的目标就一根筋做到底的类型吧。平时……是那种欢脱过度的大兔子。”  
不不不，你说的后半句话一点营养都没有。  
“れんちゃん，我跟你说Bullet的事情以后，你也把你的事情多告诉我一点吧！”  
“你想知道的话我随时都能告诉你呢。”顿了几秒后，莲吾平视着Commander的双眼。  
“虽然对蝉都有点说不出口，但如果是りょうちゃん——总觉得是能承载我的一切的人呢。”  
“所以，想听吗？”  
Commander连忙点头。

18岁的少年眼中映照出的是怎样的世界呢？  
那时候的白木莲吾还不是叫这个名字。  
父母早年离异，他对母亲只剩下对姓名的模糊概念。父亲好喝酒好抽烟好赌博，经常几天不回家也不给他一分钱。所以从很早开始他就是早上中午吃学校的统一伙食，等到放学后在商业街上做点帮手的活，被各家接济晚饭，再写作业、洗衣服做家务，等着第二天的到来。  
单调的生活持续到他上高中时出现了一点点转机，他在隔壁镇上找到了还算轻松的兼职，赚的钱比以前多了一点，终于能改善改善生活，也可以多看看书。  
也就是在那个时候，他想要成为模特和俳优。可能只是想要被拍照，可能只是想要去演绎点什么东西。这样简单的原因也能让他坚持下去，可能还是因为他太单纯。  
即使被父亲把酒瓶子和烟蒂扔到脸上。  
即使是跪在债主面前求他们放过父亲。  
领到毕业证书走出高中学校的大门时，他已经规划好了未来的方向——用自己攒下的钱去东京啊大阪啊这些繁华的地方，找一家事务所，先做平面模特再寻找机会锻炼演技——再不切实际的愿望也总要从下手做开始。  
彼时依然是日落时分，他走进家门的时候觉得空气的氛围有些不对劲。  
而推开拉门进入客厅的时候，他看见的是父亲瘦削憔悴的身影，与五六名黑衣墨镜男子。  
“那就是你儿子？”其中一人问。  
父亲回头看向他，点了点头。  
“成交。”  
他看见那名男子递给了父亲一个信封，随即他们向他走来，伸手就钳制住了他。  
“放开，我自己会走。”不知道自己是从哪里找来的镇定，只记得那时的自己迈着轻缓的步子被夹在几个男人中间带出了屋子。  
在走向街角的面包车时，他深吸一口气，撞开身边看上去有些心不在焉的男子，拔腿狂奔。  
信封？恐怕里面装着钱吧。带走我？谁知道是要把我卖到哪里去！  
与恐惧一同前行就会失去判断力，他在逐渐昏暗的街道中奔跑着，终于在一次拐弯时狠狠撞上了别人。  
一边道歉一边爬起来时，却发现对方是刚刚的黑衣男子中的一员。  
然后，就在小巷的最深处，作为一个逃跑未遂的被买下的人，接受着人生中第一次毫无怜悯的拳打脚踢。  
被围在中间，皮鞋踢在背上、胸口、大腿，跪在地上之后是小腹，趴在地上是脸颊，就像是被当成了物件一样地修理。骂骂咧咧的声音持续着，动作完全没有停下来的征兆。  
天完全黑下来的时候开始下小雨，男人们将他从地上架起来，雨水淋在伤口上，痛楚的感觉被放大。  
不知道为什么，觉得眼前出现了自己被殴打的画面，就像是被遗弃的布团人偶，承受着所有的打击，因为所有的呼喊都不可能被人听见。绝望的情感在心中勾勒出形状，但为了万分之一的梦想，他还不能放弃。  
被带到那栋房子里之后，他被一些佣人包扎了身上的伤口，然后被送到“boss”的房间里。  
黑衣男子们口中的boss上下打量了他一番，吩咐道：“应该会恢复得很快，后天就开始吧。三个月，我要看见成果。”  
于是他被换了高级一点的新药，还得到了说得过去的饮食。  
差一点就放松警惕了呢。

当所谓的后天成为了“今天”的时候，他被带进一间小屋子，被推倒在一张凳子前跪着。  
“张口，把这个舔湿。”  
是自己的听觉出现问题了吗？面对这个指令，他根本不能够作出回应。  
“听不懂吗蠢货？张口！”  
他被卡着下颚强行张口，黑色的器具被塞到口中，它有着奇异的外形与诡异的气息。  
不敢向更深的地方联想。  
刺在口中非常难受，无法合拢的唇边流下难耐的津液，总觉得自己连喉咙底部都被狠狠捅穿一般，有些愤怒地盯着给自己下命令的男人。  
然后后背上就挨了一道软鞭的抽打。  
在极不情愿中他接受了现实，舌头非常抵触地触碰着口中的异物，从前往后，或轻或重，每一秒钟都是被煎熬的过程。  
“再快一点，每个地方都要照顾到。”  
又被向口中塞多了一点。  
他的眼角溢出痛苦的眼泪，但是于事无补。  
只有从那个时候开始的记忆陪伴着他，一次一次温习着吞吐与舔舐的动作，永无止境。  
还有接吻的练习，被卡着下颚张口，入侵的方式万变不离其宗。在被各种不同类型的强暴吻技轮番轰炸之后，他逐渐学会了引导和接纳，每一次的亲吻都变得悠长深情——不，再怎么容易让人沉迷都是呈现着最肮脏的姿态。  
但如果只是这样就好了呢。  
那些男人们给他喂了奇怪的药物，还拿来小管子，挤出里面的润滑剂，分开他的双腿，手指侵入他隐秘的穴口，丝毫没有怜惜地扩张。他的身体痛苦地颤抖，但依然是徒劳。被扩张完毕后，他口中的器具就被狠狠插进他的身体，折磨更深的地方。  
“是惩罚噢，因为你经常不听话。”耳边回荡着用下流的语气说出的句子。  
不对，我会听的。  
不对，我为什么要听。  
后来那些器具就变成了跳蛋，小小的圆球封在体内震动着，折磨着兴奋点。他为自己身体的反应羞耻，竭力避免自己发出声音。  
主动的收缩方式，身体应当放松到何等地步，人工创造的极限。  
不光是跳蛋，还追加了按摩棒。苍白的身体染上粉红色所需要的时间越来越短，他想，自己的羞耻心是不是很快就会消失了。  
被调教得越来越敏感以后，训练他的男人们终于要试试实战演练了。  
他要用牙齿扯下男人的内裤，只用唇舌就将对方从疲软刺激到勃起高潮。其实并不难，在他经历了长期反复的练习以后。  
这件事让他难受到厌恶自己，身体上绝对服从，而心理上不愿死去，这份懦弱令他厌恶。  
做不到就会挨鞭打。身体被后天锻炼出的条件反射粗暴但有效，逐渐习惯被那样对待。  
口腔中经常充斥着腥檀气息。施虐者也喜欢看他挺翘的睫毛上沾染白色的液体的堕落的画面。  
也被训练出勾人的上目线，身体扭曲的角度也多了一丝诱人的感觉。  
唯一要感激的东西大概就是那些人没有真正意义上地进入他。  
无法避免的是，他对自己的厌恶和技巧上的熟练度一同提升到了极致。

三个月的时间过得还是很快的，终于到了他被验收的日子。  
男人们退出房间，余下boss和他单独相处。  
“我去洗澡，你先给自己扩张好。”  
Boss去洗澡的时候他环视着房间内部，那样东西戳中了他内心最后的期待。  
这是最后的机会了。他告诫自己。  
于是当他赤身裸体跨在boss的身上即将运用他被训练到的知识的时候，面对已经沉浸在对性的渴求的男人，他用手上的五片美工刀片割断了对方的咽喉。  
在一片昏昏沉沉中他在浴室里洗掉了身上的血迹，穿上衣柜里的休闲装与新皮鞋，将boss的钱包里所有的钱都揣进了口袋，用窗帘拧绳坠到一楼——就被发现了。  
“你怎么在这里？”巡视的男人面露凶光向他走来。  
于是这个男人成为了他杀死的第二个人。

他逃离了禁锢了他三个月的地方，冲到小镇的车站买了车票，毫无准备地就去了东京。经过好久才到达，而到达以后漫无目的的他随意挑选了一条公交线路坐到了终点站附近。  
大概是因为处在再开发区，两边的建筑都是低矮老旧。  
他在闲逛的时候看见了一位拉着箱子的老人在一扇门前捣鼓，就鼓起勇气上前搭话。  
在一来二往中，老人表示自己是要离开这个地方的，如果他没有地方住的话可以在这里住下。他非常感激，在接过钥匙后老人问及他的名字。  
他的身体颤抖了一下，因为在想起自己的姓氏的时候他就想起了给自己带来噩梦的父亲的脸。  
“我叫白木莲吾。”  
白木是母亲的姓氏。现在想想，那真是再好不过的名字了。  
他开始跑事务所交资料，经过努力终于入了社，成为了一个不算正式的模特，每个月固定跑两三趟当背景，挣着微薄的薪水。  
实在是闲的没事做的时候，他就去便利店里打工，顺便翻翻时尚杂志做功课。  
噩梦从第一天起如影随形，在每个夜晚将他折磨到无法安眠，即使能够短暂忘却，隔了几天后又会回来。  
是杀人带来的强烈罪恶感，与对自己的难以消失的厌弃。  
经过很长时间，他才恢复到了正常的生活。  
将近一年以后的一个大雨天，莲吾结束了打工，裹紧厚大衣，撑着格子伞，匆匆向家里赶。在经过某条小巷的时候，他没有控制住视线，往巷内扫了一眼。  
就看见了有些朦胧但还是能看清的由人的身体垛叠的小山包，以及黄绿色扎眼的外套——这件外套的主人睁着眼睛在盯着自己。  
眼前一晃，出现的是竭力想要忘记的事情——自己被殴打的场景清晰可见，连身体的触感都回来了。被殴打以后呢？那种痛不欲生的体验清晰可见。只觉得如果什么事情都不做的话，比起目睹那个人的死亡，先降临的会是自己心智的崩溃。  
迈开步子走到那个人面前。将伞倾斜，遮挡住倾盆大雨。  
对方的脸上糊着鲜血，不能够确定身体的具体情况，于是蹲下将对方的双手抬起来绕过自己的脖颈，将伞柄安插在两人相靠的胸前，轻松地就抱了起来。  
紧贴的胸口传来心脏的鼓动，证明了对方还存活着。  
说不出为什么自己非常庆幸。  
回到自己住的地方，洗净污浊后在对方伤口附近敷上自己常备的伤药，再用绷带紧紧缠住伤口，在灯光的照耀下洗净对方的银发再把他抱到自己的床上。  
银发男子的睡颜很安定。呼吸缓慢平稳，胸口几乎没什么起伏。  
好漂亮。好喜欢。好想永远看下去。  
被自己突然冒出的念头震惊。他努力摇头，走进厨房里准备晚饭。  
只有米和鸡蛋，那么就煮粥吧。  
将粥煮得更稠一点后，他用托盘端着粥走到床边，对上银发男子充满疑惑的眼神。  
“你醒了？”  
“你是谁？你要做什么？”对方戒备着。  
这样的情况也是在预想中的。  
“我是白木莲吾。我要给你一点东西吃。”  
语调平淡。  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么啊。就是很单纯的多煮了一点粥分给你而已。”  
“你别想骗我，告诉我你的目的——嘶！啊啊啊好痛。”  
对方大概是想要摆出凶恨的姿态？但是却因为牵扯到伤口变成了痛苦的扭曲。  
“平静一点。我要是想杀你，能把你留到现在吗？乖乖吃东西。”苦笑着扶对方起身。  
然后把粥展示出来，并成功听见对方的腹部传来代表渴望的咕咕声。  
顺势舀了一勺粥递到嘴边。  
“靠靠靠烫死了！”然而吃东西的心情好像太迫切了。  
他一脸慌乱地抚摸着对方的后背，难以言表的紧张感涌上心头。  
所以舀起下一勺的时候他轻轻地吹了吹粥。  
“嗯，凉了很多。”  
对方慢慢地吃下粥，安安稳稳的样子也让他舒心了。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字。”一边问出口。  
“蝉。”  
叫做蝉的男人在说出这句话后没多久就昏睡过去了。  
嗯，好棒的名字——即使一听就知道只是一个假名。

后来就会煮不一样的粥，放各种不一样的料。  
但是因为薪水本来就少，而且为了之前的几次面试机会花钱太多，现在刚好到了他基本上花完存款的时候了，他看着衣袋里最后的小面额钞票有点头疼。  
“你该不会只知道煮粥吧？”偏偏在这个时候蝉这样问自己。  
“我以为你只能喝粥。”  
不，只是因为没有更多的钱去买别的了，请原谅我。  
“我是受伤了可是我没发烧啊你就让我喝了这么多天的粥？”  
“那你要吃什么？”不管怎么样都不希望蝉不高兴。  
“烤肉！”  
一上来就是这样的要求啊……达不到的话会怎样呢？惩罚我吗？  
思想猛地转弯，他似乎想起了以前的事情，于是竭尽全力将注意力集中到面前的碗上。  
“……好吧，我尽量。”  
“啊，你是帮助我的但我却给你提这种要求……你别在意，很好吃啊你做的粥，真的。”  
听上去是很温柔的话语。  
“没关系，反正是我一厢情愿做的事情。”  
开始洗碗，顺便平静一下因为早该忘却的事情而躁动起来的身体。  
“你是做什么工作的啊？怎么我觉得你每天都呆在家里不出门？”蝉问。  
“我出门的时候你在睡觉所以你不知道啊。至于我的工作，你都没跟我讲你的。”  
“我是杀手。以杀人为生的杀手。”  
这个答案听起来毫无违和感。  
“噢，杀手啊。我是兼职的模特，正以成为俳优为目标努力。”  
“模特和俳优啊不错不错——等等，你对于我是杀手这件事情这么快就接受了？”  
将洗好的碗放回架子上，回头，与蝉对视。  
“为什么不能接受？”  
你又不会杀我。毕竟杀手的杀人，和普通人的杀人，是不一样的事情。  
“啊，我好几天没洗澡了。”先示弱移开视线的蝉提出要求。  
“我在换药的时候都帮你擦洗过了。不然你现在还满脸血。”他强忍笑意，走到床边的椅子旁坐下，拿起一本早已过时的时尚杂志翻看。  
然后突然被扯过衣领拉到床上，被强吻。  
无数可以被命名为经验的东西全部找了回来，但是与那时的感觉不一样。如果说那时的自己是在绝望中进行自我放逐，那么现在就是沉浸在身体上的愉悦中——可是这怎么可能？  
唇分之时被捏了一下鼻子，于是他目线上挑甩过去一个眼神。  
“蝉，你这是什么意思？”手指擦过嘴唇，他的目光游离在蝉的脸上，从鼻子到脸颊，从眼睛到额头。  
“谢礼之一。不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。你幼稚，还缺乏经验。”  
虽然这么说着。但是在心里非常激动非常高兴，就像是完成多年夙愿一般多出了一丝安心感。

几天过去。  
结束了一天的工作，他回到家里，迎面看见的是裹着浴巾的蝉。  
“你用了我的保养品？”从对方的身上感受到了与自己相似的气息。  
“不行吗？”  
“那你——就染上我的气息了。”  
不要和我相似，不要和我一样。  
“有什么不好的地方吗？你是嫌弃我还是嫌弃你自己？”  
“没有不好。我只是觉得，你留在我身边的话我会很安心，仅此而已。”  
话语脱口而出。明明心情那么矛盾，既渴望着站在一起又恐惧着变得相似。

“从现在开始，由我来分担你的悲伤，承担你的罪孽。你只要做你想做的事情就好了。”银发的男子说道。  
语气平静。像是随意的玩笑一般的字句，却在一瞬间把他心里所有的黑暗面都吸收了。  
杀手，仿佛不会因为杀人这件事情受到影响一般，不会有负担。  
普通人，却挣扎在罪恶感和厌恶感之中。  
黑与白的立场一直都是翻转过来的啊。  
然后他就失去了一切自控能力，把所有有可能阻止自己的东西都舍弃掉。  
但是在看见蝉身上的伤口的时候他就把蝉推开了。不想让对方的伤加重。  
这天晚上他在地上睡得安稳，早上醒来的时候却已经身在床上，蝉不知所踪。  
还没来得及产生迷惑的情绪，事务所的电话就使他的大脑更加清醒——有三本杂志的新板块从这一天开始都是他的了，简言之就是工作增加。

收拾好最后一个碗的他换下围裙，倚在炉灶边喝蜂蜜水。  
蝉离开以后已经差不多一个星期了。也说不明白自己到底有多想念对方。  
那是第一个从心底打动自己的人。但是两个人的关系却是单方面维系着的。  
门口传来敲门声。  
“你来了。”走过去，微笑，打开门。根本不需要考虑也不需要犹豫。  
被对方压在门板上，听见对方问“想我了吗？”  
“想。”  
只有想念是不够的。被对方占据了大脑所有的空间。但是这样的话语也是会难以启齿的。  
‘把我变成你的吧。’  
不可能把这句话说出来，但是他之后所有的举动都是在践行这个决定。  
把自己最不想要想起的东西都转变为取悦身上的人的方式。  
把自己所有可能被称之为经验的东西都转变为和对方一起创造的新的记忆。  
亲吻也好入侵也罢，总归是要找到最适合的对象才能产生水到渠成的效果。  
“我可以的哟。是你的话我能承受的，直接进来吧。”  
把自己的位置往更低的地方放是否能得到更好的展开方式？  
在第一次的交合结束以后，他还是不可避免地听见了蝉的问题：“莲吾以前有过这方面的经历了吗？”  
要怎么解释呢？还有什么更好的解释方法吗？  
“我没有和女人做过。我的第一个男人是你。”  
强打精神强扯逻辑给出自认为最好的回应。  
似乎被认可了？从结果来看就是又做了一次，两人之间的契合度也算是逐步上升。  
“这样的话，我们算是成为恋人了吗？”  
仅仅是一个愿望，已经竭尽全力。  
“因为喜欢蝉，所以我害怕我会成为你的软肋，最后拖垮你。”  
是留下一个单方面的挂念，还是——  
“我会保护好你的。”蝉只用一句话表达了他所有的决定。

终究是普通人与杀手的恋爱。  
即使他的工作一帆风顺，渐渐攒起钱换到了更大更漂亮的公寓中居住，真的得到机会去扮演某个角色更靠近自己的梦想。  
将开关拨到on的时候就能成为理想中的自己了。  
将开关拨到off的时候就好好地思考自己与恋人的事情吧。  
牡蛎在水槽中吐着泡泡。不知道今天恋人会不会来呢，他伸出手指戳了戳贝壳，口中在背着台词，体会着恋人的心情。  
噩梦已经再也没有出现过了。  
每一天的白木莲吾，身后都没有丝毫阴霾。

“れんちゃん，把你出身的地方告诉我。”  
“xx县xx市——为什么突然这么问？”  
“因为有些东西是蝉做不到，但我做得到的。等我回来。”  
Commander走到房间外面，打开空间视窗进行联络。  
让SHINOBI把公安系统里面xx县xx市四年到五年以前的所有恶性案件都查找出来，从中选出和莲吾的描述最匹配的那起案件，用Doctor数据库内的合成DNA组替换掉当时被采集到的莲吾的DNA。  
这样一来就绝对不会影响到他了。从这一刻起他才算是摆脱了阴霾。  
Commander是杀手，但是也可以明白普通人对于杀人这件事的心态。尤其是这件事情的前因后果让他也无法忍受。  
“所以，蝉，还真是拥有了一个非常在意他忍耐他顾及他的恋人呢。所以我呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

【十一、表演的场合】  
莲吾滑动空间视窗记忆Bullet的公式资料，然后抬起手臂比划了射击的姿态。  
“还以为你俩要出去度假了，怎么这么快就回来了？”  
Rapid Fire靠在门边，看着自己的搭档。  
“我们就出去喝了杯咖啡。Bullet，跟我一起去趟实验室。”Commander不希望Rapid Fire怀疑莲吾的身份。  
“好的。”  
举止没有丝毫慌乱，虽然莲吾并没有看过Bullet行动的样子，但是走得很平稳很冷静，应该是没什么问题的。  
“那今天晚饭后的训练还照旧吗？”Rapid Fire的重点向来放在任务上。  
“他不去。”  
“和以前一样。”  
Commander和莲吾同时说了完全不同的内容。  
“那就回见了。”心有疑惑但是并没有表露出一丝一毫的Rapid Fire摆了摆手离开。  
“れんちゃん，你这样做的话会被他发现不对劲的地方——”  
“可我不去才更奇怪吧？”莲吾回过头，“我对自己还是有一点点信心的。”  
Doctor在被Commander叫了二十遍名字以后才从测试台边转身来看他俩。  
“是你说的在我测试的时候谁都不能打扰我来着，怎么现在你带头违反啊？”Doctor摘下防护镜，目光在莲吾的脸上一晃而过。  
“这不算是违反吧？指挥官视察情况而已。”Commander撑着桌子，望向显示屏上密密麻麻的英语单词——  
看不懂，好难受。  
“我们还是不要打扰Doctor了，”莲吾从后面抱住Commander的腰，“我就说我们不该这么快回来的嘛！”  
“请小情侣离开我的实验室。”Doctor脸上露出“我就知道你俩待在一块不会有什么好事”的表情。  
是在期待这样的事情吗？Commander却因为莲吾突然的靠近而迷茫许多。  
相似而不同的气息也好，在此时此刻温柔的占有欲也罢，都是陌生到熟悉的感觉。  
两个人于是被送进了走廊。  
“那就还是跟我去控制室吧。”Commander说道。莲吾点头。  
偌大的圆形房间里只有一把金属椅子，四周的墙壁上有六片区域，事无巨细地管理着基地内部、基地外部的事情。  
纵使莲吾并不清楚运行机制，也还是很快看到在其中一块屏幕上有一个红色标识明显远离了其他聚在一起的标识们。  
“其实你还是能看到Bullet在哪里的对吧？”他问。  
“现在就不要提起他了。”  
Commander把头埋在莲吾的怀里。后者稍微有些诧异，但随即微笑着抚摸Commander的后背。  
其实他也只不过是个没长大的大人而已。  
“不想试试吗？”他的手拍了拍Commander的头。  
“试什么？”Commander从莲吾胸口移开些许。  
莲吾单手抬起Commander的下巴，望着Commander瞳底的光芒，吻了下去。

有点手足无措。  
Bullet挺胸抬头端坐在保姆车的角落里，长得和SHINOBI如出一辙的经纪人先生正在给他读今日计划。  
脑子都要炸了。这过的都是什么生活？  
双手条件反射般去摸腰间的枪的时候，只摸到了冰冷的皮带。  
“不过我也是相信莲的能力，所以今天的工作一定也能圆满完成的。”  
随着刹车，经纪人的最后一句话钻进Bullet耳中后，他就被带去化妆室，任由造型师给他定风格。  
所幸是个高贵冷艳的设定。他只需要展示出不食人间烟火高人一等的冷漠气质就好——Bullet木着脸抬高下巴。  
“虽然是很冷酷，但是好像没有什么‘神’啊白木君。”场边指导看了看拍摄的效果说道。  
“啊……可能是我还没调整好状态……”  
所谓状态。  
在Bullet二十多年的人生中，并没有很多被当众拍照的经历。  
每一次聚光灯的明灭，都像是在夺取灵魂。让他眩晕难受，但是更难以摆脱。  
这是他永远不会适应的领域。不管他是否做好了暂时代替白木莲吾工作的准备，都无法改变他的习惯。  
但是在此刻，唯一的选择就是认真做下去。  
晚上结束了工作回到住处，Bullet跟经纪人挥了挥手，关好门，打开灯时看见蝉坐在沙发上，端着时尚杂志看。  
“蝉，我跟你说啊，要干的活儿好多，明天还有三份彩页的取材，然后是西装cm的拍摄和定好的晚餐聚会。白木他真的超级辛苦——”Bullet坐在蝉身边喋喋不休。  
蝉的视线逐渐失焦。  
他的莲吾才不会说这么多工作上的事情呢。  
他的莲吾什么事情都在往肚子里吞。  
——他的莲吾什么时候才会回来？  
在大脑反应过来以前，蝉的身体先动了，拉住了Bullet的领子，整个人都挂了上去，Bullet的头不由自主低下来，刚好被蝉吻住嘴唇，陌生的触感紧紧封锁着身体，动弹不得。  
蝉理所当然地去撬牙齿的时候才发现对面的人并不是他的小白莲。  
“啊，对不起，我、我只是……”  
对白木莲吾的思念在离开他超过24小时的时候突然爆炸开。  
以前并不是没有过长时间不见面，演变成今天的局面也是有“长期未见”的原因在里面，但是这一次是因为白木的“离开”是去一个和自己有着同样容颜的人身边。  
他会不会觉得Commander更好，就留在那里不回来了呢。  
“蝉，我觉得吧，”Bullet摸了摸嘴唇，作出思索状，“你这样，怪不得白木要跑。”  
“哈？”  
“我来教你。”  
蝉从来不觉得身高上的差距会有什么问题，但是面对着气势远超白木莲吾的Bullet，他迟钝了一下，就被牢牢压在了柔软的沙发上，刚才体会过的气息铺天盖地压来，将他牢牢包裹在其中。  
被强吻了，还是被一个长着莲吾的脸的杀手强吻的。  
不同于白木诱导式的唇舌纠缠，而是一种压制型的宣誓主权。  
“感觉怎么样？”Bullet撑起身体。  
“你什么意思？”蝉冷漠脸瞪着他。  
“教你怎么接吻更有感觉。如果是Commander的话，现在腿都软了。”  
你倒还回味上了。蝉的脸像是结冰了。  
“我不是Commander，少拿你那套东西支配我。”  
猛地将Bullet掀在地上。Bullet的体力并没有比自己好，甚至可以说是比自己弱的，反压制并不难。  
“礼尚往来，我教你怎么撕开衣服更爽。”  
随后演变成两个人捉对厮杀般地打架。  
事后采访邻居能得到“隔壁的小情侣那天晚上精力充沛，好像做的太猛烈了”。  
——其实只是普通的扭打而已。打到五点的时候，终于两个人都撑不住了，互相扶着进卧室，倒在床上边喘气边笑。

那种疑虑在心中逐渐成长为参天大树。  
我需要的到底是怎样的恋人？  
一瞬间充斥在四个人心中的，是相似的问题。


End file.
